


One For Luck

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, F/M, Female reader insert, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW text, Oral, Reader Insert, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Threesome, m/f/m, spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spectaculacular-sammy’s Birthday Challenge and for spnkinkbingo. This contains less than 1% plot to enable the 99% porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For Luck

**Summary:** Written for spectaculacular-sammy’s Birthday Challenge and for spnkinkbingo. This contains less than 1% plot to enable the 99% porn.

**Square filled:** Cock rings

**Pairings:** Polyamorous Sam x reader x Dean relationship. Why have one brother when you can have two right?

**Warnings:** Hmmm, where to start? Polyamorous themes, unprotected sex, oral (female and male, giving and receiving), anal (only slightly), rimming (female receiving), double penetration (from both ends), copious amounts of bodily fluids, swearing (obviously), slight restraint, and some completely unrealistic fantasies of the perfect birthday. Ha. Enjoy!

*****

It had been an uneventful birthday. Both of the boys were off on a hunt, and you hadn’t gone with them, mostly due to Castiel needing some help with another case. He’d fluttered off about an hour ago, after making a cryptic comment about needing to be elsewhere, which had left you with a bunch of books you weren’t interested in, a stale piece of pie in the refrigerator and a completely overwhelming desire to nap until this boring day was over.

You glanced at your cellphone, seeing no missed calls or texts from either of the boys, and desperately tried to swallow down the disappointment that they’d probably forgotten what day it was. After nearly two years of the little arrangement between the three of you, you couldn’t help but be hurt by their lack of...well,  _ anything _ to indicate they knew it was your birthday.

After all, a girl didn’t turn 18 for the umpteenth time every day.

Real age aside, you growled at the empty library and turned away, heading to your room to grab your things for a hot shower. Obviously they weren’t going to be back any time soon, so you made the decision to slip into your comfortable Spongebob pyjamas and find a trashy romance to watch on television.

The hot shower was blissful and you spent a little extra time washing your hair, before turning off the water just as it started to turn cold - if Dean and Sam did come home, they’ve to deal. Stepping out of the shower cubicle, you dried yourself off, wrapping yourself up in your oversized fluffy towel and walking down the corridor to your room, leaving wet footprints on the tiled floor.

As you walked into your room, you didn’t turn the light on, moving over to your bed carefully to switch on the smaller lamp. Low light filled the room and you jumped back with a squeal of terror as you saw the two figures sat on your bed. Your heart was thumping, and you scowled as Dean and Sam both grinned widely at you.

A very  _ naked _ Dean and Sam, that is.

Your jaw hit the floor as you saw they were both completely unclothed and hard, each of them wearing a cock ring at the base of their generous manhoods. Dean opened his arms, almost smacking Sam in the face.

‘Happy birthday, sweetheart.’

There didn’t seem to be any words coming from your mouth as you opened and shut it, trying to form a coherent sentence. Sam chuckled, his hand coming up to fiddle with the ribbon around his neck that you now noticed, wrapped in a neat little bow. Dean was wearing something similar and you swallowed around the thick lump in your throat. 

‘Did you think we’d forget?’ Sam asked, standing up. ‘Cause we’d never do that to you.’

Dean’s grin widened and he followed his brother’s move, not missing the way your cheeks flushed and your grip on the towel tightened as your eyes were automatically drawn to their thick, leaking cocks, which bounced a little as they moved.

‘No, I…’ You swallowed, trying to work up some saliva in your suddenly dry mouth. ‘I was just having a shower, I didn’t know when you’d be back...I just…’ You shook your head, smiling and blushing furiously. ‘I wasn’t expecting to find both of you naked on the bed. You don’t normally...do this together.’

Sam shrugged. ‘First time for everything.’

‘We’ve been planning this for a while.’ Dean nodded. ‘And we’ve got a specific plan for your special birthday treat.’

‘Special birthday treat?’ You almost stuttered as you spoke. ‘Isn’t this treat enough?’ You licked your lips, not even sure where to start with the miles of golden skin and muscle in front of you. Seeing both brothers side by side was one way to compare them, but you still couldn’t decide where the fuck to look. Dean’s soft but toned abdomen, the chiselled abs that Sam hid underneath flannel, the way Dean’s cock curved to the left out of a thatch of light brown curls, Sam’s thick thighs that rippled with every movement - nope, this was your last birthday. You’d be dead from arousal by the end of it. ‘I mean, just looking at you two -’

Sam chuckled lightly, stepped forward, and for a second you thought he was going to kiss you, but he sidestepped you at the last moment and came around your back. ‘Nah, we thought we’d do something a little more....involved than that.’

‘Gotta blow out your candles, baby.’ Dean leered, approaching from your other side. Sam’s strong hands tugged at your towel, and it fell down, pooling around your feet as you squeaked at the loss of it. ‘And by that, we mean -’ He stopped in front of your, reaching out one hand to tweak your already hardened right nipple, as Sam finished speaking for him, his voice right against your ear.

‘We’re gonna make you come once for every birthday you’ve ever had.’ 

A shudder journeyed down your spine, and you let out a little gasp without even thinking about it, hearing Sam’s laugh behind you. His big hands were on your hips, and his cock nudged at your lower back, precum smearing across your skin.

‘That’s why we’re wearing these.’ Dean grasped your hand, bringing it to his thick length, and you felt skin give way to the ring of plastic at the base. ‘Gotta make sure we go the distance for you, sweetheart.’

‘Fuck.’ You exhaled the word like a prayer, and Dean covered your hand with his, pumping his cock slowly, your fingers willingly following his lead.

‘That’s the final plan.’ Sam pointed out. ‘But first,’ he nodded at Dean, who smirked, releasing your hand, and dropping to his knees. ‘Let’s get this party started.’ Sam’s arms were around your waist, his hands coming up to cup your breasts as his mouth went to work on your neck and shoulders, licking and kissing, leaving hickeys in his wake. Dean pulled your thighs apart, swiping one finger along your already slick pussy without warning, and you jumped a little at the contact. He chuckled, holding his finger up for you and his brother to see.

‘She’s already wet for us, Sammy.’ Sam hummed in approval, his mouth on the line of your collarbone, and Dean sucked his finger into his mouth, moaning at your taste. ‘Always so sweet.’ He leaned forward, nuzzling his face into your core as you whimpered in need, almost dissolving under their ministrations. Their plan hovered in the front of your mind - you were fairly positive they weren’t going to make you come that many times. It wasn’t possible.

Dean seemed to sense your thoughts and thrust his tongue into your hole, making you yelp in pleasure. From previous experience of Dean’s tongue, you knew it wouldn’t be long before he had you singing like a bird - the combination of his mouth and Sam’s fingers playing with your nipples was enough to send you headfirst into a shudder of completion.

They were nowhere even started.

The elder Winchester switched his attention from fucking your hole with his tongue, to drawing circles with the tip around your clit, and his brother competed, kissing a path down your back until he was on his knees behind you. You whimpered pathetically, feeling your legs shake as Dean lifted one over his shoulder, balancing you out with his hands, as Sam’s tongue traced your pussy from behind. Slowly, he dragged it from your pussy round to your asshole, and your brain decided to vacate the premises. A pitiful cry of pleasure fell from your lips as they both licked and sucked at your most sensitive places, and you were sure if they weren’t holding you up, you would have collapsed.

Dean chuckled, pulling away as Sam continued to tease your tightest hole with his tongue, the former looking up at you those too-green fucking eyes, his grin all manner of sinful. ‘That’s two, already? Might be easier than we thought.’

You scowled, reached down to smack at his head with one hand, completely losing your balance. Sam quickly pulled back, catching you in his arms as Dean nearly fell backwards laughing. The younger brother scoop you up, carrying you to the bed.

‘How about we carry this on somewhere noses won’t get broken?’ He laughed, kissing you softly before rolling you onto your side, coaxing one leg up. ‘Where was I?’

‘I was right here.’ Dean groaned, open mouth against your cunt, french kissing you there in a way that had your toes curling. Sam’s tongue was halfway in your ass, and Dean’s  _ all _ the way in your pussy, and your eyes crossed as they held you in place. A few moments later, and Sam pulled back, one finger tracing your rim, slowly sinking into you up to the first knuckle and you mewled quietly, arching your back in pleasure.

His tongue descended again, easing the access of his finger as he sank it in further, and Dean moaned against your pussy, bringing his fingers up to tease at your hole, his mouth now on your clit, and god, fireworks were exploding behind your eyes.

It wasn’t a lie to say that both men were playing you like a finely tuned instrument, and one they’d been practicing all their lives at that. They’d barely even begun to fuck you, and neither of them had been touched, and already they’d pulled three orgasms from your body, leaving you a shuddering, pliable mess on the bed.

And still they didn’t stop. Sam was thrusting his finger into you languidly from behind, as Dean pushed two thick digits into you all the way, curling them just right to brush against your deepest and most tender spots. Just his fingers felt like almost too much, and you couldn’t even discern the noises you were making now. Both men were sucking and licking at you, the pornographic sounds to accompany the feelings and you realised that you could probably die quite happy between them.

‘Fuck, you’re so wet, princess.’ Dean groaned, looking up at you from his position on the bed, his fingers three deep into your body. Your juices coated his hand, and he smirked as he bent his head to lick them up again. ‘Can’t wait to sink my cock into you.’

‘P - please - uh -’ Your head fell back as you failed to concentrate on speech, hearing Dean’s laughter as his brother added a second finger to your ass, thrusting them into you hard to match the three in your pussy. You gave a long drawn out moan, your body clenching around them, and Sam withdrew, looking over at Dean, who pulled his fingers out, satisfied with your response.

You felt exhausted already, and couldn’t put up a fight if you wanted to as Dean pulled you into his lap.

‘I’m gonna fuck you, Y/N,’ he growled, moving you over his hard, slick cock. ‘You want it, baby?’ You managed a lazy nod, gasping loudly as he positioned himself and dragged your body down onto his. He was hard as steel, and bottomed out in a second, the crown of his cock pressed against your cervix almost to the point of pain. He stilled for a moment, closing his eyes and savouring the feel of your tightness surrounding him, the cock ring doing it’s job and holding off his orgasm.

Sam stood by the bed, walking around and watching as Dean slowly started to thrust up into you, his hands holding you steady. Climbing onto the bed behind, he settled between Dean’s calves, slowly taking hold of your arms.

‘I got her, Dean.’ He mumbled, hooking his arms around your outside and holding your arms behind your back, supporting you underneath your armpits as his brother shifted his focus to the steady in and out of his cock into your slick channel. Sam watched, kissing and nipping your neck like he had before, holding you slightly off his brother and stopping you from moving.

‘I can’t...I’m not...oh...oh…’ Your words faded into whimpers and cries as Dean kept pistoning his hips upwards, his cock slamming into you with an audible slap of skin on skin. From deep in your core, something spiralled out of control and your head fell back to Sam’s shoulder, your mouth forming a soundless “o” as you tightened around Dean, and he grunted, his fingers leaving bruises along your thighs. Your entire body practically vibrated with pleasure, and Dean still didn’t stop, drawing out your pleasure into one orgasm.

Suddenly, he withdrew, scrambling up the bed as Sam let you down gently, lowering you to the bed, your ass in the air as he rubbed his cock along your sensitive pussy lips. Your body twitched and a low muffled cry came from your throat as he sank into you from behind, your nerve endings alight with everything they were doing to you.

‘I think she stopped counting.’ Dean grinned, his hand wrapped around his throbbing cock as he watched his little brother fuck you from behind. His pace was more tethered, but it was still sending you into sensory overload, your fingers clutching at the sheets until your knuckles were white and your teeth buried in your bottom lip to the point of drawing blood. ‘Maybe I should distract her a little?’

‘Fuck, yeah, do that...shit, she’s so fucking tight and wet.’ Sam’s hands were holding your hips in place, allowing him to rotate his pelvis and hit that  _ exact right spot _ , making you quiver around him. ‘Good thing we planned for this.’ He grunted, looking up as Dean coaxed you onto your hands. 

His fingers grasped your chin and he bent awkwardly down to kiss you, a soft smile on his lips. ‘You okay?’

You managed a lop-sided smile, which became a whine as Sam slammed into you hard, making Dean chuckle. ‘I’m...fine…’ Was about all you managed, as Dean pulled back upright.

‘Wanna suck my cock, baby?’ He asked, and you nodded, licking your lips, feeling saliva pool under your tongue at the thought of his cock in your mouth. ‘You’re fucking perfect, sweetheart.’ Dean pumped his cock a couple of times, offering it to you. Without any prompting, you took him in as far as you could, swirling your tongue around him and tracing the veined underside of his length.

He groaned, and you smiled, halfway distracted from Sam fucking into you from behind, but you managed to focus on Dean, taking in more and more of him with each bob of your head, tasting yourself on him, and the bitter sweetness of the precum beading at his tip. He hissed as you scraped your teeth over his sensitive head, his fingers tangling in your hair.

Sam’s fingers danced over your hips, moving around to your front. His chest pressed against your back as he leaned forward, his fingertips seeking out your sensitive clit, stroking it in time with his thrusts, and your body coiled around him your concentration lacking as Dean’s cock thrust back and forth between your lips.

‘I’m gonna lose it.’ Sam warned, his thrusts becoming increasingly stronger and harder. ‘I can’t -’

‘I thought that cock ring would -’ Dean’s words were cut off as you moaned around his cock, his own answering groan replacing the rest of his sentence.

‘She’s too tight, too - fuck - wet. I can’t hold it off any longer.’ Sam’s teeth dug into your shoulder blade, and you cried out, flexing your inner muscles around him. His finger pressed down hard on your clit, and the building pressure in your belly exploded outwards. Everything in your body sizzled with electricity, and Sam grunted loudly, spilling into your depths, his fingers digging into your hips.

Dean growled in displeasure, pulling back from your mouth as you slumped forward on the bed. ‘You weren’t supposed to break her, Sammy.’

The younger Winchester grinned dopily, the endorphin high from his orgasm too much to fight against as he flopped on the bed beside you, placing a soft kiss to your cheek as you smiled up at him. You felt like drooling with how relaxed you were, but Dean wasn’t done with you.

‘Gotta do everything myself.’ Dean grumbled, good naturedly as he rolled you over, leaning over you to kiss you softly. ‘You want me to stop, princess?’

You shook your head, reaching for him, spreading your aching thighs for him. ‘No. Don’t stop. Haven’t even hit...ten...yet…’ Your words came out in between pants as Dean circled your clit with one finger. ‘I don’t think you’re gonna hit the magic number.’

‘You think I’m gonna stop after one round?’ He chuckled. ‘My brother might be quick to succumb to your sweet little cunt, baby girl, but don’t be thinking I’m not gonna spend every minute I have worshipping you like every birthday girl deserves.’

You whimpered as he knelt between your thighs, giving a cursory glance to his brother, who was on his side now, his hand ghosting up your arm as he watched your face. ‘You okay, Sam?’ You asked, your voice hitching as Dean teased your entrance with his cock. Sam nodded, his eyes a little brighter now as he kept them on you.

‘I’m better than fine. Just need a little time to recover.’ He smirked. ‘Wanna watch you come again though.’

‘You’ll get your wish.’ Dean grunted, sinking into you. Your eyes disconnected from Sam’s as you arched your neck, a gasp of pleasure on your lips as Dean fired up every overstimulated nerve. Sam’s fingers moved across your arm, circling your left nipple as Dean undulated his hips, dragging out every stroke.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ Sam whispered, moving a little closer, his hand abandoning your breast to cup your face, drawing you into a fire-filled kiss that only added to the sensations his brother was causing. ‘Get more beautiful every day, I swear it.’

‘Sam.’ You mewled into his mouth, feeling his renewed arousal against your thigh. Your hand wandered downwards, stroking his length, feeling the cock ring at the base of his dick, and he hissed as you touched it. ‘Is that sore?’

‘A little.’ He confessed, smiling against you. ‘But worth it.’

Dean grunted, drawing your attention. ‘Damn right it is. Fuck, Y/N, gonna come, baby. Wanna feel you.’

You groaned a little, feeling the burn but unwilling to let your release take over again. ‘Dean, I can’t, I can’t -’

Sam kissed the corner of your mouth. ‘You can, baby. Just let it feel good. Feel me right here, yeah?’ You nodded, opening your mouth a little, gasps falling like raindrops from your mouth. ‘Feel Dean? Right here?’ His hand pressed against your lower belly, Dean’s cock pounding into you underneath his fingers. ‘Fuck, I can almost feel him filling you up.’ You cried out as Dean gave a harder thrust, letting his cock hit your g-spot with precision. You barely heard Sam’s coaxing as you screamed for them both.

‘And that’s one for luck.’ Dean groaned, giving a last thrust before emptying into you, his come spilling around the length of his pulsating cock, his eyes shut as he savoured the moment. He pulled away seconds later, collapsing on your opposite side.

Both Winchester curled into you on your bed and you hummed happily, feeling the pleasant tingle of their touch lingering on your body. ‘This might have been the best birthday ever.’ You whispered, and both men chuckled.

‘It’s not over yet, sweetheart.’ Dean promised, his eyes closed as he tucked his chin against your shoulder. ‘We haven’t even gotten to double figures.’

You giggled, feeling Sam on your other side, his nose nuzzling against your neck.

‘And there might be cake.’ He added.

‘Oooo. I do like cake.’ You said, letting your eyes drift shut. ‘Almost as much as I like orgasms.’

 


End file.
